lost_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonspire
Dragonspire is the northernmost province of Centros, and is mostly mountainous. It is the homeland of both the Elves and Dwarves, who currently inhabit it. It is divided between the Veiled Kingdom, which controls almost all of the province, and the Wyrmrest Dominion, which controls one mountain in the extreme northwest, Wyrmrest Mountain, and the city carved into and below it, the Underkeep. Geography The region is almost completely mountainous, though most of the cities are built in the various valleys. One notable exception is the Underkeep, which is built within and below a mountain. The rest of the region is comprised of the Titan's Spine mountain range. Titan's Spine The Titan's Spine mountain range comprises most of the region, and is the primary terrain. The tallest peak is Wyrmrest Mountain in the extreme northwest. Rivers The Baen and Koltaen rivers are both located in the Titan's Spine mountain range. The Baen runs in the southeastern portion of the region, and the city of Vor'Durin is located at the mouth. The Koltaen is an artificial tributary of the Baen, made by the Elves to bring fresh water to their capital city of Da'Lokr. Caves There are a multitude of caves in this region, many running for miles in, out and under mountains. The most famous of these caves is the Dwarven city of Underkeep, which was a natural cavern underneath Wyrmrest Mountain that the Dwarves expanded. The other notable cave system is the Deep Roads, which the Dwarves used as highways between their underground cities during the time of the Dwarven Empire. Underkeep Main Article: Underkeep The Dwarven city of Underkeep is notable as both the largest and the last stronghold of the once mighty Dwarven Empire. It was the first city to be founded by the Dwarves, as it was the easiest cave to settle. In the middle of the expansive cavern underneath the mountain is a large reservoir, which the Dwarves named the Mouth of the World. After the Dwarves had outgrown the cave, they expanded upward into the actual mountain. After the Dwarven Empire fell, this became the last haven for Dwarf refugees looking for a safe place to stay. Deep Roads Main Article: Deep Roads The Deep Roads are the natural cave systems of the Titan's Spine mountain range, which the Dwarves used as highways between their cities. Now, however, they have mostly been taken over by trolls and skeletons. It is dangerous to travel the Deep Roads unprepared, as the various creatures are known to be hostile and quite dangerous. However, the Deep Roads also serve a deeper, more sinister function for Draugrs, who use the roads as a way to move through the region undetected. Jor'Gunde Jor'Gunde is a sacred cave to the Elves, who believe it to be their ancestral birthplace. It is heavily gaurded day and night and is home to only the highest of the high priests, the Rokind. Cities There are several cities in the region, three belonging to the Veiled Kingdom and one belonging to the Wyrmrest Dominion. Underkeep '' Da'Lokr ''Main Article: Da'Lokr Da'Lokr is the capital city of the Veiled Kingdom, and is home to its King and the Royal Family. It is built in one of the many valleys of the Titan's Spine, and it includes the artificial river, the Koltaen. Vor'Durin Main Article: Vor'Durin Vor'Durin is an Elven city, located at the mouth of the Baen river. It is widely known to be one of the richest cities of Centros, as its location makes trade quite easy. However, as a downside to its location, it is also home to some of the worst pirates of Centros, and it has recently come become overcrowded with poor immigrants from the Riesgo Islands. Kal'Dogan Main Article: Kal'Dogan Kal'Dogan is an Elven city, built high in the mountains. It is nicknamed the 'Roof of the World' as it is the highest city ever built. It is built onto the sides of several mountains, and connected via rope bridges. To get to the city, you must first travel up the Thousand Steps, which is a steep path up a mountain to the city.